ABC One Sentence Challenge
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: This is a hybrid between ABC fic and a 1sentence fic. Bitto challenged me to make this. SasuSaku. T for safety even though it's more like a K plus.


**A/N: Well, this is my hybrid between a 50 sentence fic and an ABC fic. Some of these sentences are total run-on's and some I absolutely despise, like H. Then, there are the ones I adore, like S, Q, Z, J, and a lot more. Some of them are canon while others are not. Anyway, here's my freak of a fic that I hope you enjoy, becasue I enjoyed writing.**

**A**cid

When Sasuke first saw Sakura after those long 2 and a half years the first thing he noticed was the acid in her voice when she addressed him.

**B**lank

"You're inconsiderate, unreliable, non-responsive, and yo--" Sakura has a thousand other adjectives to describe him but she blanked as he leaned in and kissed her.

**C**lutter

"I finished it Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she opened the door to Sasuke's abandoned house, "I cleaned up all the clutter for you so you better like it when you come back."

**D**azzle

Sasuke liked all of Sakura's little idiosyncrasies, especially the dazzling smile she gave whenever she finished healing a patient.

**E**cho

"That sounds just the echoing of my breath, right?" Sakura asked herself as she stepped into the abandoned hide out, "Shhhh, Sakura." Sasuke said as he put a hand over her mouth and a wrapped and arm around her waist.

**F**aint

Sasuke had imagined his returning to the Village a thousand times, but never did it occur to him that Sakura might actually faint.

**G**rey

Sakura always thought she understood the line between right and wrong, but it wasn't until Sasuke left that she realized that there could be a shade of grey, too.

**H**air

Sasuke loved every quality of Sakura, her eyes, her nose, her hands, her figure, and especially her uniquely colored hair.

**I**ce

On the outside, Sasuke was ice, but Sakura knew that inside, he was fire burning with hatred, but, yet, love.

**J**uvenile

Shinobis are trained since they are 6, not to act like a kid, but whenever Sasuke sees Sakura after a long mission, he cannot hide is child-like happiness.

**K**ind

To Sasuke, Sakura was a rare person because in his eyes Shinobi could not survive if they had kind hearts, but she clearly did.

**L**ife Preserver

One of the reasons Sakura loved Sasuke was because whenever she felt like she was drowning in missions and work, the thought of Sasuke always brought her bobbing back up to the surface.

**M**arriage

Sasuke only had one thing on his mind for most of his life, revenge, but after Itachi was killed he actually liked the idea of settling down with Sakura.

**N**uisance

"Do you think I'm a nuisance to you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke, "Yes, I do. But not like that, you're a nuisance because I can never get my mind off of you when you're gone." "Sasuke-kun, you know that means you like me." "Oh…"

**O**rthodox

"Sakura, the way Orochimaru taught me was in no way old fashioned." He said as his Stage Two Curse Seal retracted and Sakura stood there, mouth agape.

**P**reclude

"Sasuke would've left no matter what you could've said or done." Tsunade said to the sobbing young girl whom she was hugging.

**Q**uell

Sakura couldn't stop worrying about Sasuke during that month long mission, and the only thing that could put a stop to her fears was to see his stoic face marred by unshed tears of accomplishment.

**R**ain

Sasuke hated the rain because it reminded him of all the tears that Sakura had cried for him that he couldn't return.

**S**cantily Clad

"You're actually wearing that?" Sasuke asked as Sakura showed up wearing almost nothing for their first partnered mission together, "Ya, Sasuke-kun, you afraid you won't be able to concentrate?" she blushed.

**T**angible

"Sasuke-kun?" She choked out as she reached her hand out to touch him after all of those long years.

**U**nscathed

Sasuke was ecstatic that Itachi was dead, but he was even happier that Sakura had gotten out unwounded.

**V**acant

Being a great Kunoichi meant that she shouldn't have any fears, but his empty, emotionless eyes scared her more than anything.

**W**aning

Sakura wanted to scream at him for being so stupid but her words caught in her throat as she looked at Sasuke and his deteriorating strength.

**X**-Ray

Many of the Medic-Nins had nicknamed Sakura "The Human X-Ray" because of her ability to find out patient's problems quickly like an X-Ray and the way she could see everyone's emotions so easily, the latter Sasuke had to find out the hard way.

**Y**earn

Sasuke was only cold hearted because he yearned for the kind touch of someone who could make his life complete, like Sakura.

**Z**ip

"Why not right now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as her top became a little more open, "Because Kakashi and Naruto are right behind you." He whispered back as he zipped up her top and she blushed a deep fuchsia.

**A/N: I implore everyone to try this, because it was such a fun and easy fic. If you do, drop me a PM so I can see it! I plan to do a few more like this if this fic is somewhat liked. So, drop me a review to tell me if this fic was worth the effort!!**


End file.
